Enthralled
by LadyofSpain
Summary: Jacob has already wolfed out, and he and Bella are great friends. She gets kidnapped by James at the ballet studio, and falls for her captor. James is intrigued by her, and her feelings are reciprocated. When Edward finds her, she turns him away, but our wolf boy refuses to do the same.
1. Chapter 1: Thunder on the Horizon

Enthralled

By Lady of Spain banner by LOS

Chapter 1:Thunder on the Horizon

Another glorious day in La Push, and it was glorious. My best friend and sweetie was comin' over. Okay, so maybe she didn't exactly return my feelings, but they were there… somewhere... I could tell by the way her heart skipped a beat at seein' me, and the way she blushed whenever I looked at her. So, yeah, she had it for me, if only she'd admit it. And she would too, if only the ol' popsicle would let her outta his sight more often. Ah, well, I had time to infuse her with my charm and wit. No contest. Warm and cute, muscles and more, versus cold and stuffy, stony and uptight—lousy tick. So what if he had money, I had family and tradition, and I didn't havta move every six years to avoid suspicions. Couldn't Miss clueless see that?

Anyhow, I had just gotten outta bed, and pulled on my pants when I heard, "Jacob, you awake yet?"

"Yeah, Dad, I'm up."

"Good. I need to use the bathroom right away."

Geez, the ol' man really needed to get his prostate checked out. I bounded out the door to his bedroom, and got him to the toilet pronto.

While he was in there, emptying his tank, I set out the plates and utensils for breakfast. Then, I cracked a few eggs, scrambled them up, and put the bread in the toaster.

Pointing his fork at me, Dad said, "Bella coming to visit today, eh?"

Somehow, he always knew. "Yeah, how can you tell?"

"There's a twinkle in your eye, Son."

I finished swallowing a bite, then commented, "A twinkle, huh?"

"That, and you're wearing a clean shirt."

I had to smile. "Nothin' gets by you, does it?"

With a straight face, he remarked, "I have powers you know little about."

Just then, a loud blast sounded, as my dad—to put it politely—broke wind, the aroma rapidly wafting my way. Shaking my head, I replied, "Yeah, pretty powerful all right."

In a matter of seconds, that rust bucket rumbled into our driveway, and Bella was at the door.

"Don't come in here," I bellowed.

"What?"

"Atmospheric conditions; let's leave it at that."

Jerkin' my head toward the door, I told Dad, "Gotta go. Bella's waiting."

Bella followed me out to the Taj, saying, "What was that all about?"

"Trust me, you don't wanna know."

"And why not?"

"'Cuz."

"'Cuz, why?"

"Just, 'cuz, okay?"

We walked forward a few more steps, and I swung open the garage door. Oh crap—Bella went sailin' over some coiled wiring that idiot, Embry, must've left out. Good thing I was fast on my feet, 'cuz I caught her before she did any damage to herself.

She straightened up, breakin' my grip on her, and smoothed out her shirt. Gesturing at the "Bella trap", she blurted, "For Pete's sake, what was that doing there?"

"Good question. I let Embry use the Taj last night, and I guess he's just not as fastidious as I am."

Snorting, Bella said, "Oh, right, you're the poster boy for neatness, aren't you?"

"Well, ya know, I try to put things back where they belong, especially when I know you're gonna be coming around."

A frown, creased her face as she retorted, "Are you insinuating that I'm clumsy?"

With a wince, I muttered, "Uh … can we change the subject? I'm getting' in over my head here."

"So, what are we doing today, Jake?"

"Spark plugs."

"Spark plugs?"

I picked up the new box of spark plugs from my work bench, and holding them up, said, "Yep, spark plugs."

The Rabbit called to me, and in a moment, I was elbow deep in the works, but every time I lifted my head out from under the engine hood, I snuck a peek at her. She looked so cute, sitting on that ol' orange crate. She caught me once, and smiled. I felt my heart hit the cement floor. Geez, what that girl did to me...

"Hey, Jake?"

"Yeah?" I mumbled into the rusty innards.

"How'd you learn so much about cars and engines?"

I retrieved my head, and turning, leaned back against the car door grinning at her. "No cable, no malls, no wii. I had to do SOMETHING with my hands."

Her eyes rolled in their sockets as she shot back, "Oh, you're handy, all right, and handsy too."

"Ouch."

The hands went to her hips. "The truth hurts, doesn't it?"

My eyes fell to the floor, and I wiped my hands on a nearby rag, whining, "I can't help it, you make me crazy."

"You were already that—

Just then the ringer on her cell chirped. She took it out of her pocket. Ugh, it was tickeroo.

Bella turned her back to me. Like I couldn't hear what he was goin' on about. Phfft! "I'm at Jake's. What's up? Oh, okay, I'll be right there."

I did not wanna hear _that,_ and I panicked, so sue me. Trying my puppy-dog-eye-ploy did not work this time. "You're not goin' already, are you?"

"Sorry, Jake, but Edward says he has a surprise for me."

I widened my eyes. "Besides the fact that he's not human?"

Clicking her tongue, she spurted, "Be nice. You know I hate it when you say stuff like that about him."

"Even if it's true?"

"Jake—stop. I have to go. I don't want to disappoint him."

"But it's okay to disappoint, good ol' Jake tho', huh?"

"Don't be so dramatic. I'll be back tomorrow."

A loud boom of thunder shook the Taj. Bella jumped, and I took that opportunity to hug her breathless.

"Can't breathe, Jake."

I let go of the sweet thing, and stepped back. Being the king of segue ways, I said, "Crap, looks like a storm is headin' toward us. Be careful on the road … please."

"I always do. Bye, Jake."

"Yeah, bye." Damn that overgrown twinkie.

Edward had the bats, cleats, caps, and mitts all gathered for the game. He heard the thunderous roar of her truck from a mile away, and waited impatiently for the love of his life to arrive.

"Hurry," he urged, "We don't get this chance very often."

Bella was having second thoughts. "Are you sure this is a good idea? You know my history for accidents."

Alice came tripping down the staircase. "Silly Bella. You know we'd never let anything happen to you. You're safe with us."

Famous last words …


	2. Chapter 2: The Game Is On

**Chapter 2: The Game Is On**

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

This story is dedicated to my faithful follower, silkyjacob who waited patiently for it to hit this site.

* * *

So far, there were no signs of lightning strikes, and not one drop of rain. It was eerie to say the least.

Alice would give the signal when to swing at the ball, and every hit corresponded to the crack of thunder. Emmett swung the hardest. No wonder there. Bella marveled at the strength of his brawny arms.

While Emmett was the strongest hitter, Edward was by far, the fastest base runner. And Alice… oh gosh, she knew where the ball was going to end up before the pitcher even threw it. Jasper laughed at his wife's uncanny talent, and taunted his teammates. She was wherever the ball landed—and it landed securely in her glove.

Bella stayed out of the way of the exuberant players, basically acting as a spectator, but when she finally was up at bat, three shadowy figures glided toward them out of a gathering mist. To Bella, they looked as if they stepped off the stage of a punk rock concert … until she noticed the color of their eyes.

In a flash, Edward grabbed the bat from her, dropping it to the ground, then stepped in front of her protectively. In the meantime, James began sniffing at the air. Edward looked worried, realizing that this vampire was a tracker. Perusing the nomad's mind, he gleaned his name, and that he was anticipating a snack—a snack that his lady love would provide. He couldn't blame the tracker, Bella's sweet blood was a constant torment even for himself.

He gently nudged Bella toward the Humvee, then half-carrying her, got her into the vehicle and sped off.

Bella looked over at Edward, and seeing his brow creased, asked, "What is it, Edward? You're scaring me."

"We're going to your home to pack your things. We need to get to Phoenix. Alice and Jasper will take you."

Frowning, she added, "But why? Those nomads are way back there at the field."

"Bella, you don't understand. The sandy-haired one is a tracker."

"What does that mean?"

"It means he'll track you down just for the sport of it, and I cannot take a risk with your safety. We must get out of Washington now."

 _Oh, god, Jacob warned me it would be dangerous to run with vampires, and now his prediction has come true._

She swallowed thickly, her heart beating so rapidly that she thought it would crash through her ribcage.

Charlie was at work, so throwing aside caution, Edward sailed around the room in a whirlwind, tossing her belongings into a bag. Bella left a note on the kitchen counter, advising him that she was staying at a friend's home for a few days. She would worry about what would happen as the days dragged on, when it actually happened. Poor Charlie, but it couldn't be helped.

After arriving at the Cullen's, Edward stashed her bag in Esme's car, along with Jasper and Alice's things. Then Alice re-dressed her friend in her own clothing to mask her scent.

It was all so confusing. "Why can't you come with us?"

"I've been targeted along with you, as well, Love. He'd expect me to accompany you. It's imperative that I throw him off the trail. If I remain here, he may wait to see if I lead him to his prey, and in the meantime, you'll be safe in Arizona. And, please, don't use your cell phone at all, not even to call me or your father. It may be that James has the means to intercept the calls. We can't take that chance."

He hugged her to his chest, kissing the side of her temple. Jasper jerked his head in an impatient gesture toward the door. Alice stepped forward, taking Bella's hand, and they took the first steps of their flight from Forks.

They drove both day and night with Bella curled up on the backseat during the darkest hours. While awake, she noticed Jasper sitting rigidly in front of her. Alice finally commented, "Relax, Jas. You won't hurt her." She turned around and winked at Bella.

* * *

I hadn't heard from Bella since our last visit together. I was gettin' so lonely. She said she'd come by the next day, but not even a call. It wasn't like her to break a promise. I'd left messages on her phone, expecting some kind of response, but so far—nothing. Then one evening, Charlie phoned to talk to me?

"What's up, Chief?"

"I'm concerned about Bells. She left a note behind, saying she was staying with a friend. I've called all her friends, including the Cullen kid, and no one has seen or heard from her. She isn't with you, is she?"

"Whaaaat? No. Jeez, Charlie, this is serious." _More serious than you can imagine_.

"Now, I'm really worried. I'll put out a bolo to see if anyone knows of her whereabouts. Do you know if she has any new friends that I'm not aware of?"

"She didn't mention anyone to me."

"Okay, I'll get right on it. If you hear anything, call me immediately, night or day."

"Sure, sure. You got it, Charlie."

Dad wheeled up to me as I hung up the phone. "What were you and Charlie talking about?"

"He says that Bells has been missing five days now. I knew something was wrong when she didn't return my calls."

My dad scowled, waving a finger in my direction. "I'm telling you, it's those cold ones. I warned her. She should have listened to me."

I felt a lecture comin' on. I shook my head. "Not now, Dad."

"It's how I feel. You feel it too, don't you, Son?"

I did. It was as plain as the nose on my face. Bella was in danger. Damn vamps. "I guess you're right, but how can I help?"

"Give it a little time. Something will come to you, by and by, eh?"

* * *

The three travelers arrived at the Phoenix Hilton—nothing but the best for Mrs. Whitlock. The hotel was beautiful, but Bella felt trapped in her room, even though it was spacious enough. The thought that she was confined there with no means of outside communication gave her a severe case of cabin fever. She wasn't much for TV. If only she had brought a book or two along. Alice went down to the gift shop, and returned with several magazines to ease the boredom. Some were ladies' publications, filled with the newest fashions, of course, and a few celebrity tabloids—not much to consider, let alone read.

Boredom aside, at least for Bella, Alice seemed to enjoy the seclusion. She chatted on and on endlessly, bustling about, and looking out the window. She opened it, and a blast of blistering air entered the room. "My, but isn't it hot here? 106 degrees, and it's only May."

Bella, put one of the magazines down on the chair beside her. "You never get used to this heat," she grumbled.

"I'd never get used to all this sunshine!" Alice fired back.

Jasper snickered. It came from the far side of the room. He wasn't about to tempt fate by getting too close to Bella's sweet blood.

Bouncing right next to her counterpart, and with arms around his neck, Alice bubbled, "We'd literally have to stay under wraps in this weather, wouldn't we, Jas?"

"You bet your boots, we would."

Piping up once more, Bella stated, "My mom used to keep potholders in the glove compartment of our car. She used them so the steering wheel wouldn't burn her hands—seat-belt buckle too. Actually, it's best to _keep under wraps_ , and slather on 50+ sunscreen around here. Your skin can turn to leather in no time, that, or scorch and peel like me."

Nodding in agreement, Alice said, "A far cry from Forks, hmn …"

Bella fidgeted in her seat, one thought pricking at her brain. The question had to be asked: "Alice, how long do you think we'll have to stay cooped up like this?"

Closing the window to conserve the cooling by the air conditioner, Alice replied, "I don't know, a week or two, I suppose. Give or take a couple of days."

Jerking upright, Bella exclaimed, "A week or two? My dad's going to have a heart attack by then. He'll be worried sick wondering, where I am."

Jasper sat on the sofa, arms folded, "Better than the alternative."

Alice and Bella had gone quiet after that last comment. A while later, Alice, glaring at her husband, remarked, "You just had to say that, didn't you?"

In defense of his argument, Jasper murmured, "Darlin', it's the gol-durned truth. There's no gittin' around it."

"But still, you needn't scare her to death."

Bella touched Alice's sleeve. "It's alright, Alice. What he said _is_ true. We have to accept that. I just wish Edward would call to say the tracker got tired of waiting, and went home."

"What home?" Jasper blurted. "He has no home to get to, Bella."

"What I mean is, maybe he'll move on."

"Not likely, but I do git your point, tho' it may take him a dog's age."

 _I don't have a dog's age._

Letting out a yawn, Bella stood. "I think I'll go take a nap."

With a nod to her, Jasper got to his feet also. He walked to the front door, careful to keep a safe distance from her. "I'll stand guard."

* * *

And so it went, day after day, same old routine for the human—up, breakfast, lunch, nap, dinner, bedtime. She never was allowed to leave her prison of safety. All her meals were brought by room service, and even then, Alice made her stay out of sight of the man bringing the cart of food.

As the second week rolled around, Jasper and Alice let their guard down. They were in the front room, engrossed in a movie on the TV, safe in the knowledge that Bella was asleep in the other room. Since she'd been napping, they were not alerted to her movements, nor her cell phone when it vibrated, announcing an incoming call.

She sat up, and grabbed her phone hastily. "Edward?"

At first she heard a laugh, then, "Good guess, but no cigar, doll. Oh, forgive my manners, not doll: Bella, is it? Beautiful name. Huh … Well, I'll just get to the point. You are a sly one, but did you really think you could outrun me?"

Bella was speechless. He'd found her.

"Don't alert the others. That would ruin all my fun. I don't like it when someone ruins my fun, ya know?"

Summoning up her courage, she said, "We'll just leave then, and you'll have to chase us all over the country."

"Not so fast. I know what you're thinking. Why not? Because you're gonna come to me, that's why not."

Her voice quavered. "Why would I do that?"

"Shh … shh… just listen."

Her breath caught in her chest as she heard her mother's cries.

James' voice sounded again, "I thought so. Meet me at the ballet studio in twenty minutes—alone if you please. When you arrive, and only then, I'll let your mother go. Goodbye, Bella. Don't make me wait too long this time." The phone call ended.

With trembling body, she released the phone, and managed to sit up. She couldn't let her mother suffer for her own mistakes. Slipping off the bed, she snatched up her Converse and crept out the side door.


	3. Chapter 3: Vampire Kisses

Chapter 3: Vampire Kisses

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

Edward wanted to kick himself. Why did he tell Charlie he hadn't seen Bella? He could have lied, and said she was with Alice. But then, would Bella's father want to talk with either of them? God's teeth, his heart was heavy, and his brain strained to the limit, considering what should be done. Was that inane game of baseball worth it? When he really thought about it, he had to admit, he had been showing off, flaunting his superhuman prowess. And now that little prideful exhibition caused all this pain and heartache. Would his sweetheart forever be on the run from that James fellow because of his own thoughtless actions?

He stepped over to his piano, and seated himself on the wooden stool. It was his only solace. He played for a very long time.

Esme came down the stairs from her bedroom, and walked up behind him, placing her hand on his shoulder in sympathy. "You couldn't have known he would be there, Edward. Not even Alice could have predicted it. We all love Bella, and wish to protect her, but I'm sure this will all pass very soon. She'll be safe, you'll see."

Edward turned away from the piano, and patted Esme's hand. "Thank you, Esme. I sincerely hope you're correct in that assumption."

She smiled at him, and nodded, then went about her usual routine of cleaning the floors and dusting the furniture.

* * *

My body was vibrating at a thousand RPMs; I was _that_ angry. I knew that filthy tick had something to do with her disappearance, no two ways about it. I seethed for a long time, and then before I was ready to blow, I hopped on my bike and high-tailed it to the Cullens' crypt.

Esme opened the door to their dungeon. Damn, she was so nice, and I was not in the mood for _polite_ , especially when I was not feeling very nice myself. Let's face it, I was ready to spout off at Mr. Sparky. "Oh … hi, Mrs. Cullen. Is Edward home?"

"Why, yes. I'll tell him you're here."

Cullen silently snuck up beside her. "No need, Esme. I heard him. What do you want, mutt?"

She looked shocked. "Now, Edward, don't be rude."

Shrugging, I blurted, "No sweat, Mrs. Cullen. I can give as good as I get."

Esme gestured for me to step into their house. "Well, won't you at least come in?"

"No thanks. I'm more comfortable where I am right now." _Besides, the stench inside would kill me. It was bad enough seepin' out the door. Sh**, my nose will be burning for hours._

"If you say so." She gave Eddie-boy a stern look. "Edward, behave yourself."

I dove into the task at hand, stepping up nose to nose with him. "All right, where is she? Bells was on her way to see you the last time she left my place. What have you done with her? Did you kill her?"

"How dare you insinuate such a thing. Of course not … as to where I've hidden her, I dare not tell you."

"You won't, huh? I'll make sure you won't talk at all then—ever! It's kinda hard to talk when your shoulders are missin' your head."

"You don't understand."

"So what? Okay, forget it. Maybe Blondie will spill the beans. She hates it here as much as I do."

With my nose pinched shut, I poked my head past the tick, and thru' the doorway. "Hey, Blondie, you in there? Come on out and show your face. I gotta talk to you."

Edward turned his head, and shouted. "Rose, you stay out of it!"

Looking straight at me, he began, "Just stop, and I'll tell you."

The lousy bloodsucker went over all that happened with the other—and I might add, worse bloodsuckers.

"Are you tellin' me Bella is being chased by a red-eyed tracker?"

"Isn't that essentially what I just said?"

"I don't believe this. Are you nuts? Why would you risk her life like that?"

"It was foolish on my part. I never supposed that there would be nomads in the vicinity. I take full responsibility for what happened."

"Responsibility? Listen up, Dracula, if anything happens to her, I'll be doin' the chasing—after _you_. You are gonna fix this, or I'll make good on my promise. And don't you forget it!"

I turned on my heel, and got on my bike, leaving the lousy tick on the doorstep, frowning.

Damn, the heat was still coursing through me, and wouldn't leave 'til I found Bella, safe and sound. That filthy leech better have eyes behind his head, 'cuz he knows I'll be right on his tail from now on.

I got home, stowed the bike in the Taj, and took off running, wolf fashion.

* * *

Alice was beaming. "I'd never seen that movie before. Wasn't that great?"

Rolling his eyes, Jasper replied, "I still say that Anne Rice woman don't know beans about Vampires. Maybe I could give the l'il lady some pointers. And feedin' off poodles? Why, criminy sakes, that wouldn't fill the likes of a skeeter."

"Oh, Jas, it's just a movie, not reality."

"Well, I think she should do her homework afore she flaps her jaws about somethin' she knows nothin' about."

"All right, Major Whitlock, I surrender." Alice looked at the clock. "It's kind of late for Bella to be napping, don't you think? Maybe I should go check on her."

Jasper stayed out of her way. The bedroom reeked of Bella's sweet scent; he had to be cautious.

"Jas!" Alice shouted. "She's gone. How could she be gone?"

In an instant, Jasper was by her side, his arms in a tight embrace around her. "Calm yerself, darlin', what's done is done, but we'll find her. She cain't have gone far on foot."

"Wait, let me see if I can figure out where she went." Alice's eyes glazed over, as she visualized Bella's location. "It's a ballet studio. I see it. Oh, god, the tracker is in the building. Let's hurry."

As they raced out the door, Alice phoned her brother. "He has her, Edward. I don't know how, but we're on our way."

* * *

God's teeth, how could he protect her when she had little regard for her own life? He wanted to tear both siblings apart for their carelessness. Screams of anguish spurted from his mouth even as he zipped along at top speed. He had to get there: he had to save her from James' clutches.

* * *

The ballet studio was straight ahead. Bella quickened her step as she neared it. The studio was deserted, well, except for the vampire and his hostage, her mother. She took a large gulp of air to calm herself, and walked through the front door, her eyes searching the room for a glimpse of Renee.

She heard, "Bella… Baby, so good of you to come. I've been on pins and needles waiting for your arrival. It was pretty lonely here, just me and this video tape."

James stepped out of the shadows, the tape waving in his hand.

Her mouth dropped open. "You mean, this was all a trick to get me here?"

"Oh, come on, sweetie, I'm a tracker; a good one, but even I have some limitations. Lucky for me, I found this tape on your shelf at home. The scent on the plastic is long past evaporated, and I can't follow a scent I haven't smelled before. You on the other hand—" His head lifted as if in ecstasy. "You filled me with… that … sweet … fragrance." He laughed. "You literally led me by the nose. Excuse the pun."

He approached her slowly, sniffing the air. "How could that Cullen guy resist you?"

In but a few seconds, he had pinned her to the wall, nuzzling the side of her throat with his nose. Stepping back a bit, he said, "I gotta hand it to you, sister, you got guts, I'll give you that."

With quavering voice, she tearfully said, "I only came here because I thought you had my mother."

"I KNOW! Great plan, huh? But still …"

James fingered the blouse she was wearing, then, never letting go of her shoulders, began licking the surrounding skin. He closed his eyes. "Hmmmn, heavenly."

Bella turned her head away in revulsion. "Just kill me and get it over with."

"What? Where's the fun in that? I can't end this so quickly, after all, you did lead me on a merry chase. Think of it as foreplay." He licked his tongue in a long trail down her neck and to her shoulder. "Oh, baby, you taste so delicious. Gordon Ramsey has nothing on you, Bella. Such a sweet treat. I could eat you with a spoon, and savor every freakin' morsel. I'm salivating just thinking about it."

Bella huffed in his face. "Well, get on with it, then. What are you waiting for?"

Lifting her chin with his index finger, and with his onyx eyes boring through hers, he murmured, "Are you in such a hurry to die?"

"No, I just—"

"Shh, shh." He leaned down lower, his lips touching her, as he traveled the expanse of her exposed skin. Bella shivered with each cold kiss.

Suddenly, he started, his head jerked up, alert. "It seems your escorts are on the way. I hate to _almost_ eat and run, but I must, and you're coming with me, doll. It's rude to leave an uneaten meal behind, especially when it's come with such a dear price."

James scooped Bella up, hoisted her over his shoulder, and flew out the rear door, not even glancing back to see if their pursuers were in sight.

* * *

Edward arrived at the studio, but he was too late. Alice was in an agitated state, and what followed, exacerbated her feelings.

It was all Jasper could do to manage their emotions, considering his own were also out of control.

Flailing his arms above his head, Edward shouted, "How could you let this happen, Alice? You lost her to that monster. I trusted the two of you. Why in heaven's name would you take your eyes off of her? You knew what was at stake. James is a tracker; what about that fact don't you understand? I'll never forgive you for this—either of you."

Jasper looked at his brother, eyes narrowed. "Now hold your horses there, Edward. Bella took it upon herself to slip away from us. I'm not makin' any excuses, but she was bound and determined to git to that ballet studio. Now, I'd be much obliged if instead of jawin' about it, we should be on our way directly, to catch him up."

Glancing at Alice, Edward replied, "Agreed. What about it, Alice, any clue as to where they were headed?"

"I'm sorry, it's not Bella's decisions, so I'm drawing a blank."

"Well, let's follow the scent, then. Alice, you get her things, and follow us in the car as much as possible."

Jasper patted Edward's arm. "We _will_ find her, Edward, or my name isn't Whitlock."


	4. Chapter 4: Interview with the Vampire

Chapter 4: Interview with the Vampire

Disclaimer; S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

James carried his prey effortlessly, not that Bella was the least bit resistant. They made the miles vanish, James all the while using every trick in his repertoire to throw any pursuers off the scent. The expert was not only adept at tracking, but at covering his own tracks as well.

Bella hadn't eaten, nor slept now for more than 24 hours, their only pauses when she had to heed nature's call. Finally, they came to an abandoned home situated in a tangle of trees and shrubs, tucked away in the forest. The surroundings were lush and green, and if she had to guess, Bella would say they were back in Washington State.

The house was furnished, surprisingly enough. James seemed to have a taste for the finer things in life. He probably snatched all this right out from under the very noses of the store managers No doubt it was as if a blur sailed past each one, their eyes deceiving them. It was impossible to move such massive pieces of furniture. In their minds, there could be no explanation for the disappearances, but Bella knew better now that she'd become part of the supernatural scene.

Her captor eased her down to an overstuffed sofa. The red-haired, female vampire appeared a second later.

"What is _she_ doing here? You bringing stray humans home with you now?"

Gesturing to Bella, James hooted, "Nah, just this one. You got a problem with that?"

"As a matter of fact I do. We'll have to feed her, clothe her and keep her clean."

"Not for long."

"Why the hell don't you just suck her dry right now, and dispense with all the responsibility?"

"And why don't you just keep your trap shut?"

James looked his mate up and down, snickering. "Ha, I see it all now. You're jealous, aren't you, Victoria?"

"Jealous, of a mere human? Don't make me laugh."

"Not to worry, I won't. In the meantime, go to McDonalds, and bring my guest here, a hamburger, French fries and a coke."

"Why don't _you_ do it?"

"Because sweetie-pie, _someone_ has to watch her. I kidnapped this little human, so that someone should be me. Besides, I don't trust you. You'll drain her herself, and I won't even get a measly sip."

With a toss of her head, Victoria's wild, red tresses swirled about her face like an animated Medusa. "I don't like this one bit, James."

"I don't give a damn what you like. Now get moving, and bring the girl something to eat, will ya?"

Glaring at him, Victoria left, and James immediately sat next to his prisoner. "Well, I guess I told her, huh? Can you believe what she said? She'd let you starve, and I can't have that. You'll be juicier with a full belly. Can't stand dehydrated humans. The blood gets thick and gummy. It sits in your gut like a cannon ball."

Bella said nothing, just sat there, hands in her lap, staring at him. He was beautiful, she had to admit—sandy hair, sensual lips, chiseled features—but those ebony eyes … She wondered if at one time, they had been a pale blue. The thought entered her mind that she might even have found him attractive if she didn't fear for her life.

James jostled her with his elbow. "So, Bella, tell me about yourself."

"What for? All you need to know is I'm your next meal."

"Touché. But, I'm intrigued. You walked right into my trap without flinching. For such a frail thing, you sure proved stout-hearted."

"Or stupid."

"Well, yeah, that. But still … I have to ask though, what the hell were you doing, hanging with the Cullens?"

"They're my friends."

His eyebrows rose, and his lips curled up in a smile. "They're also vampires."

"I know that, but they would never hurt me."

"Is that a fact?"

With flashing eyes, she spouted, "Yes, it is. For your information, they're vegetarians."

James rolled those coal black eyes. "That's a hot one. Vegetarians. Now, I've heard everything."

Nodding, she replied, "It's true. They only drink the blood of animals."

"Not exactly connoisseurs, eh? Must be a bitch trying to get all that fur out from between their teeth. They'd have to carry dental floss around with them."

She turned away, and murmured, "A lot you know."

He found it amazing that her heart rate had settled down, and her breathing normalizing. Bella should have been screaming, and crying, pleading for him to let her go. Instead, she seemed to accept the inevitable. How refreshing.

Actually shaking his head, James grinned at her. Maybe he should keep Bella around a bit longer. It would serve Victoria right. She was getting way too possessive. A little competition for his affection would do her good. Lately, the red-haired vixen was becoming so full of herself. Well, he'd fix that.

* * *

What was I thinkin'? There was no freakin' way I could keep tabs on Mr. Sparky 24/7. I had to eat, sleep, and make a trip to the can _sometime_. Turnin' to the pack was my only option. They agreed to take shifts bein' my eyes and ears.

Paul was on Edward duty this one afternoon, and he came knockin' at my front door. Openin' it, I was surprised to see him standing on the porch. He shouldn't have even been here, and when he wouldn't look me in the eye, I imagined the worst.

"Don't tell me. You lost him, didn't ya?"

Paul's arms opened wide. "He must've gone out some secret underground passage or something. By the time I spotted the streak in the distance, it was too late. I couldn't catch up."

I hit the door post in frustration, splinterin' the wood. "Great, just great! If I want somethin' done right, I should do it myself."

Pushing into the house, Paul brayed, "Wait just a damn minute, Mr. High and Mighty. I volunteered for this stupid detail. As far as I'm concerned, that girl can stay missing. She's messed with your brain ever since she moved here. That Bella is pure poison, I tell ya. The Cullens would do us all a favor if they'd suck every last drop of blood in her veins."

That did it! I hauled off and belted him right in his big mouth. We got into a scuffle, and Dad rolled up in his wheelchair.

"Break it up, boys." He shouted. "You two are pack brothers. You shouldn't be fighting each other, not while the enemy is out there. Now, what's going on?"

I lifted myself offa Paul's chest, and told him. "Go on, get lost. I'll deal with you later."

He wiped at the blood oozing from his lip. "Like hell, you will."

Dad gestured to my pack mate. "Paul, I think you should go while I have a talk with my son."

Scoffing, Paul replied. "You do that, Billy. He needs that talk"

Paul pushed open the door, and stepped over the threshold, muttering, "You should keep that son of yours on a leash."

He looked back over his shoulder. "And they all say I have a bad temper…"

* * *

Billy canted his head, and looked up at his son. "So, you want to explain what brought this on?"

I let out a big sigh. "Well, it's like this, Dad. Bella's been missing for days, and no one will give me the goods on where they've hidden her."

"And you think the Cullens have something to do with her disappearance."

"No—I'm _sure_ they have something to do with it. Edward as much as confessed to relocating Bells to avoid some nomad tracking her."

With a long, exhaled breath, Billy whined, "That girl doesn't take good advice to heart, and now look where it got her. Did anyone tell Charlie about this? He's pretty worried."

I shrugged. "How can I tell her dad that she's running for her life from blood-thirsty leeches?"

"Hmm … I see your point, son."

Collapsing into a chair, I whimpered, "I haveta find her, but I don't even know where to start. I'd been watchin' the Cullen's house, but it got to be too much for me. So, I had the guys takin' shifts to trace his every move. Paul was on today, and lost him. Now, I'm lost too. That was my only lead."

I can see why you'd be upset with Paul, but how can you be so sure you wouldn't have lost Edward's trail as well, eh?"

"Guess you're right. I shouldn't have blown up like that."

Dad put one hand on my shoulder. "Calm down, then. You'll think of a solution."

"Yeah, I only hope it's not already too late."

"Oh, and Son, you _will_ fix the door."

 _The door. Crap_ … "I will. Sorry, Dad."

* * *

Alice, Jasper and Edward dragged into the house, disappointed once again that the trail proved difficult if not impossible to follow. James was a master at confusing them. Every lead turned cold, their enthusiasm waning bit by bit. If only Alice could get a glimpse of where her friend was being held. Stymied, she and Jasper retreated to the back porch to go over the next strategy. Edward sat on a chair, his head in his hands.

Rosalie sauntered into the living room, flipping her blond tresses over one shoulder. "I overheard your altercation with the mutt the other day. Honestly, Edward, don't you think that by now, he deserves to know that Bella's been kidnapped? Personally, I can't believe you're all making such a fuss over one human girl."

Edward's head jerked up at the sound of her, and sneered at his least favorite sibling. "No, you wouldn't. I'm in love with her, Rosalie—something you know absolutely nothing about."

With fire in her eyes, Rosalie exploded, "Tell that to Emmett. You, Edward, are an insufferable bore. I'm going up to my room." She hesitated on the stairs, and faced him. "Someday, I hope to see Jacob take you apart; better yet, maybe Emmett can do it, and you can bet that I'll have a ringside seat, cheering him on."

* * *

Victoria returned to the house with a bag of food for the human. She dropped it with a resounding thud on the coffee table in front of Bella.

"Dig in, girl," she said in a sarcastic manner.

Bella looked up at the vampire standing over her. "Did you steal this?"

Arms akimbo, Victoria sneered. "Don't worry your pretty little head; I paid for it. I had to stand in a long line too. The least you could do is say, thank you."

Casting a glance at the bag, Bella muttered, "Thank you."

The female vampire, leaned forward, and pinched Bella's chin, tilting it up. "Look at me when you say that."

James stood, and with one arm, shoved his mate away. "Leave her alone."

"Why?"

"Because I said so, that's why."

"You're getting soft in your old age. What are you, 200 years now?"

"That's fifty years younger than you are, Grandma."

His mate would have rebutted that nasty comment, but she was distracted by the girl on the sofa. Bella picked up the bag, and unwrapped the hamburger. Victoria's mouth gaped open as the prisoner removed the meat from the bun.

With her black eyes widening, the female spouted, "What are you doing?"

"I'm a vegan. I don't eat meat."

Victoria's arms flew up in the air. "Oh, for the love of … Why the hell didn't you tell me that before I bought all this stuff?"

"Victoria!" James shouted.

"What?"

"Let it go, huh?"

"Let it go, he says. Let it go. Pfft! I'm going all right. I'm going for a run. It stinks in here."

James gave her a two finger salute. "Suit yourself, Red. I won't stop you."

"You bet you won't." With that, she huffed, and stormed out the door.

* * *

Bella, put the hamburger down after taking a few bites. "Are you going to sit there and stare at me while I eat?"

James leaned on the table, his face turned to her, and his chin resting on a fist. Never breaking eye contact, he said, "Yeah."

Holding up the round slab of ground beef, she asked, "Do you want this beef patty?"

He chuckled in a menacing manner. "No, I don't actually eat meat either. I'm strictly on a liquid diet."

No truer words were spoken. Bella nearly choked on the next bite.


	5. Chapter 5: The Thrall of it All

Chapter 5: The "Thrall" of it All

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

Alice came tripping down the staircase, excited as all get out. "Edward, I've seen her. Bella is alive. She's being held in a house somewhere in the forest. I do believe it's right here in Washington."

"Are you certain?"

"Of course not, but if she ventures outside, maybe I could hazard a guess—you know, landmarks, that sort of thing.

"I did hear some running water nearby. We could scour all our hunting areas. I'll know when I see the place."

She yelled up the stairway, "Jas, get a move on, we're gonna search for Bella."

Jasper's voice rang out, "Comin', darlin'. I'll be with you directly."

* * *

I went over to the Cullens' and started sniffin' around, but the trail was ice-cold. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed my _favorite_ blonde gliding toward me. Great! I guessed she wanted to exchange insults. Instead, she musta took pity on me, 'cuz she spilled the beans.

"I don't suppose my brother told you he's out searching for Bella."

"Searching?" _Geez, I thought he had her tucked away somewhere safe._

"Yes, searching. Keep up, will you. Please? The plan was for her to stay in a motel in Phoenix, but the stupid girl took off without her bodyguards, and got herself kidnapped by a nomad tracker by the name of James."

"Whaaaaat?"

"You heard correctly."

At that news, I almost fell to my knees onto the ground, my face contorted in pain.

"I told him he needed to let you in on the big secret, but he never listens to me. Oh, nooo … typical Edward. He always knows best."

My eyes were gettin' misty; I couldn't help it. Blondie saw it, and spit out, "Look, I know we don't always see eye to eye. If I want to be honest about it, we _never_ see eye to eye. But, I am aware that you're in love with the girl too, although I can't really see the attraction. So, I just thought you should be aware of the situation."

Nearly chokin' on the words, I said, "Thanks, Blondie."

"You're welcome, Mutt. By the way, the name is Rosalie."

Pointin' to myself, I fired back, "Yeah, well, Jacob here."

I hung my head, trudging away from the mansion. What was I gonna do? My heart felt like it'd been smashed flat with a sledge hammer. How could that filthy tick let this happen? I wanted to howl 'til my throat hurt, but most of all, I wanted to rip the arrogant prick to bloody shreds. Oh right, he didn't _have_ any blood. My anger suddenly flipped end over end landin' at Bella's doorstep. Goddammit, she knew what they were, and yet she continued to stay in their orbit like some gravity-stricken, little satellite. Okay … so, my pack and I were shapeshifters, a different kind of monster, granted, but coooome-oooon, we didn't see her as a walkin', talkin' Slurpee, for Pete's sake. I got back on my bike, and drove home, wondering all the way, what I should do next.

* * *

"Edward, we've been over every inch of this spot, and there's no sign of her," Alice huffed.

Peeling back leaves and branches of the surrounding shrubs like curtains from a window, he said, "I don't care. We'll go over every inch, again, and again, if need be."

He turned, glaring at Alice. "Instead of complaining, why don't you do something useful? Have one of your miraculous _visions_!"

Alice balked, folding her arms across her chest. "Why is everything always my fault? It was your idea to hide Bella in that Phoenix hotel in the first place."

"Yes, and it was _your_ job to keep her safe, which you obviously failed to do. Now, I need some clue as to her present whereabouts. What good are your so-called visions if you don't see what I need you to see?"

Jasper stepped forward, obviously irritated with his brother. "Now, hold on there just a cotton-pickin' minute, Edward. There's no cause to speak to Alice in that way. I'd be much obliged if you held your tongue in that respect."

Patting his arm, Alice chirped, "It's okay, Jas. He's just upset."

"But it ain't alright, darlin'. He's got no right to jaw at you like that. We are all upset, true 'nuff."

"Let's go home, shower and change into clean clothes. We can start back up in the morning. How does that sound?"

Edward scowled at the little pixie. "She could be dead by then."

"I would see that, if that was the case."

"Like you've seen everything so far?"

"That's enuff, Edward. I do agree with Alice. We'll go home, directly, and hash out another plan."

Pinching the bridge of his nose between thumb and forefinger, Edward fired back, "God's teeth, another plan—you mean like this one?"

Jasper started to say something when Alice stopped him. "It's no use, Jas. Arguing with him isn't going to solve the problem. Can't you see he's not thinking clearly?"

Edward snarled, "At least, I'm thinking!"

With a roll of his golden eyes, Jasper relented. "Let's mosey on home, Alice. Nothin' more can be done here, and that's a fact."

* * *

Conversations in that cabin never lagged. James was especially interested in how Bella came to be at the ball game with the Cullens.

They sat before a glowing fireplace. James obviously didn't want her to catch cold. Go figure.

"So, tell me—you mentioned that the Cullen family were your friends. But—how the hell did that happen? Did you go online and google, Vampires R US?"

"For your information, they went to my high school… well, except for Carlisle and Esme.

"Carlisle is the head of the family. He's a doctor at the hospital. Esme is his wife."

"You've gotta be sh**ing me! A vampire around all that blood … The guy must be a saint."

"He is. Carlisle is very compassionate."

"I would guess so. What about the guy with the bronze-colored hair, tho'? The runner. He took off with you, like a bat outta hell. Was he your bodyguard, or what?"

"You mean, Edward. He's my boyfriend."

"Ha! That's rich."

"It happens to be true, Mr. Know it all. We're in love with each other."

"Love, what a crock ..." James cocked an eyebrow. "So you're in love with a vamp, huh? Tell me, are you sleeping with him?"

With eyes narrowed, she spouted, "That's none of your business."

"I'm making it my business, doll."

"I don't have to answer that."

"Your silence speaks volumes."

"A lot you know. Edward is a perfect gentleman, unlike some people."

Shrugging, he continued, "Hey, I never said I was a gentleman. But then again, I never let a great opportunity slip through my fingers like your boyfriend. What a loser."

He laughed and walked about the room. "So, he didn't take a nip from you, even though you smell so heavenly, and didn't mess you either. Another saint!"

The vampire came up beside her on the couch. "Speaking of taking a nip..." He grasped her shoulders, and with his face close to her neck, began lapping his tongue up and down her throat, like he did before, thoroughly savoring the taste.

She pulled away. "Stop that!"

"You know, if you'd quit acting so uptight, you might find this enjoyable, dollface."

She turned to him now, angry. "That's another thing—don't call me dollface, or babydoll, or any of your cute little nicknames. The name's Bella."

His eyes widened. "Wooh, you have quite a temper, don't you?"

"Yes, and I'm tired of playing your little game. If you're going to kill me, then do it."

Nodding, he placed one finger on his chin. "Maybe later. Hmn … Victoria has a red-hot temper too. Must be the hair, huh? But you know what? It looks better on you. You're like this weak, little kitten that thinks she's a freakin' tiger. It's actually fun to watch."

"I'm glad you find this so entertaining."

The rat grinned at her, his perfect white teeth gleaming in the firelight. "Me too, dollface."

The subject changed, thankfully. James knew a lot about a myriad of subjects—even more so than Edward. The time passed, night fell, and miraculously, she was still alive and kicking.

Bella slept unmolested in the vampires' lair that night. The next morning, the dining room table was set for one, a breakfast fit for a queen spread out on a clean white tablecloth—Belgian waffles, topped with whipped cream and strawberry sauce, coddled eggs, and fresh juice. Bella walked out of the bedroom, following the aroma. James sat at the table, smiling wistfully at her. The look on his face had her almost charmed—almost. She had to remember that he was a vampire, and she was his snack. Gah—she wished he would just get _it_ over with. _It_ being her own personal sword of Damocles hanging over her head.

"Did you sleep well, Bella," he asked in a seductive voice.

"Yes, considering you're going to suck the life out of me at any given moment."

James chuckled at that, then added, "Let's not worry about that now, huh? I just want you to feel comfortable around me."

"Why?"

"Because I find that I enjoy your company. What's so surprising about that?"

Bella sat in a chair beside him. "I don't believe Victoria shares your opinion."

Drumming his fingers on the table top, he commented, "Pfft! Victoria … That woman has been so whiny lately. It's getting on my nerves. It's nice to have someone else to talk to for a change. I must admit, you're very well-read for such a young human. Miss Vicki won't even pick up a book, unless it's filled with pictures, preferably about make-up or fashion. Yeah, she's a real bibliophile."

"Gosh, she sounds like Alice."

"Is that the petite miss I spotted at the ball game?"

"The very one, but I doubt that Alice would pal around with her. The red eyes are a deal-breaker in the friendship department."

"I can't see Victoria flitting about the forest like a wood nymph, chasing after animals for supper either." He laughed at the idea.

Bella assayed her surroundings. "Where is Victoria, anyway?"

"Ah—she's out roaming the hill, still cooling off. She's not exactly pleased with me right now."

"I can imagine."

He leaned close to Bella, and whispered in her ear, "I think she's jealous of you—well, that is, you and me together, doll."

Sitting up straight in his seat, James said, "You haven't touched your food yet. Go ahead, eat up. I made all this for you."

"You can cook?"

"Can I cook? Why I was one of the chefs in the White House when Martin Van Buren was president. That was all before I was turned."

The fork had just returned to her plate, and she swallowed a piece of waffle. "So, you traded DC for Washington State?"

James rested his chin on both fists, staring at her. "I've actually toured all of the states, but Washington lends itself well to an alternative human, more than any other. You know—extensive cloud cover, plenty of trails for unwary hikers …"

Probably a poor choice of words on his part, because Bella stiffened, and he didn't like it at all. He had to do something about that. He wasn't particularly patient, but he'd at least wait until she polished off the meal.

As she put her glass down on the table after draining the last sip, James stood over her and lifted Bella to her feet. He tipped up her head to face him. "Look at me, dollface. Look deep into my eyes, and say these words; _I'm in love with you, James_."

"No, I don't want to."

James shook his head, urging her. "Yes, you do."

"Yes, I do."

"Now, once again, look in my eyes."

She tried to avoid gazing into those onyx orbs, but somehow she couldn't. It was like there was a steel cable drawing her into their depths. She was drowning in them and lost all will of her own.

The helpless girl repeated his words, "I'm in love with you, James."

The vampire coaxed, "I'll never leave you. You're my whole world."

Each syllable easily slipped from her tongue.

Releasing her, James remarked, "There … now do you want me to kiss you?"

"Gosh, is the sky blue?"

"Alright then, come and get it, baby."

Bella flung herself into his arms, their lips met, and the tingles traveled down her spine. _Oh, James,_ she thought, _how did I ever think Edward was the one?_

He'd better watch it, James was enjoying this way too much. With her soft form in his embrace, he might have to change her, and keep her for always—the hell with Victoria. And speaking of, he sensed her presence at that moment outside the window. It was evident that she'd seen them in the clinch, but so what? Let her stew in her own venom.


	6. Chapter 6: The Anger and the Agony

Chapter 6: The Anger and the Agony

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

Victoria waited three whole days to confront her mate. Mate—what a laugh. He was cheating on her and with a damn human to boot. What did that pasty-faced girl have that she didn't, she'd like to know. She was going to give the lousy cur one last chance to break it off with little miss innocent. How did this happen anyway? The stupid human should've been freaked out by being abducted by a vampire, yet she showed no fear. What was wrong with her? Was she mentally imbalanced? Shaking her red tresses in fury, she raced through the bracken and up among the tallest treetops. Finally landing on the leaf-strewn floor, she tossed huge boulders into a creek a mile away to let off steam, and believe me, she was bursting with pent up steam. The red streak, erroneously described as a UFO by the locals, haunted the forest for those three days.

Arriving at the cabin, Victoria, not the least bit appeased, saw the silly human sitting casually in a chair, and dressed in HER clothes.

"What do you mean dressing her up in my clothes?" She was fuming by now, and screeched at James, who was crouched at Bella's side, smiling up at his new toy.

James' laugh filled the room. "Well, you weren't here, sweetums, so they were just lying there doing nobody any good, and Bella needed something to wear. So, what the hell—they fit, and I happen to like the way she looks in them."

The female vampire walked toward Bella. "Take them off!"

"What?"

"You heard me. I said take them off!"

Bella blinked, and spouted, "I will not, James gave them to me."

"They weren't his to give."

Shrugging, James extended his arms to plead with the irritated female, "Come on, Victoria. She's got nothing else to wear. I'll get her some new duds tomorrow."

With arms crossed at her chest, Victoria replied, "You better. Why is she still here, anyway?"

"I was lonesome, and she amuses me."

"Is that _all_?"

"So far, yeah. What do you care? You were gone, doing whatever. How do I know where you were or who _you_ were with?" _Probably with that idiot, Cole._

"Beats sitting around this place, listening to you and the little twit talking about philosophy."

"You should join us. You might actually learn something."

"I know enough."

"If you say so." He turned and winked at Bella.

Victoria picked up a book, lying open in another chair, and flung it full force at his head. James ducked in time, but his casual manner was being tested. He stood, and in a menacing voice, blurted, "Ya know, I think I've had just about enough of this sh**!"

The furious female shrieked, "That's it, I'm out of here, and when I get back, I want her gone!"

"Fat chance, Vicki. By the way, arrivederci. Give my regards to Cole."

Victoria grabbed a painting off the wall and pitched it in his direction. James' arm flew up to protect Bella, batting away the projectile, and sending it careening to the tiled flooring.

Her eyes were mere slits, as she screamed, "Why you …" Victoria suddenly pivoted, then slammed the door so hard when she left that the whole house shook _. Maybe I should go see Cole. He appreciates me at least._

James looked down at the splintered mess. "Damn, I really liked that painting."

Bella walked toward him. "Holy cow, she does have a bad temper."

"Told ya; it's that red hair."

"I'm sorry I'm the cause of all this arguing. I feel really horrible about it."

"Well, don't. It's nothing to worry about. Victoria and I are always fighting. I think she gets off on it. Anyway, you're here, and that's all that matters, babydoll."

"Oh gosh, I love you, James."

"Glad to hear it." His arms were about her in an instant, holding her tightly, his mouth on hers. He definitely wasn't as cautious as Edward used to be, and she reveled in it. Edward … he was just a fleeting memory.

* * *

All this waitin' was drivin' me up the wall. I couldn't eat; I couldn't sleep. I was ready to tear my freakin' hair out. If only somethin' would break. I had to know where she was, alive or dead. The suspense was killin' me. And then there was poor Charlie. He called several times a day, every stinkin' day. I could just imagine how he was feelin'. Helpless, that's what—same as me. All the bolos in the world couldn't turn up a single clue. Sh**, how do you spot a vamp who doesn't wanta be spotted? Answer—you don't. Damn leeches.

I was pacin' the floor in the living room when Dad wheeled in from the kitchen. "You know, worrying won't bring her back, Son."

"I know that, but I just feel that there's somethin' I should be doin'."

"Don't you think you would've drummed up a plan by now? Look at Charlie. Even with all his help, he's come up empty–handed too."

I made up my mind then and there. "He needs to know, Dad. It's time, and I'm gonna tell him."

Dad grabbed my arm. "No, Jacob. The council …"

"The hell with the council. I'm tellin' him."

I pulled away from his grip on me, and walked toward the door with my dad yellin', "Jacob, you can't."

Lookin' over my shoulder, I said, "Oh, no? Just watch me."

* * *

Charlie met me at his door, at least I think it was Charlie. Geez, he had a week's worth of stubble on his face, and his hair looked like it hadn't been combed in days either. And those eyes … they were as red as a filthy leech's!

I tried not to look too surprised at his appearance, 'cuz I mean, cooome onnn, the guy was hurtin' somethin' awful. "Hey, chief, can I come in?"

"Sure. You know you're always welcome here."

I followed him inside, and we sat at the kitchen table. It was hard not to notice the pile of empty Vitamin R cans, and whiskey bottles heaped in the overflowing trash bin. There were dirty dishes in the sink too. They were stacked so high, it was a wonder they didn't topple over the counter's edge and crash to the floor.

"I need to talk to you about somethin', Charlie."

He stood and walked to the fridge. "Okay—but first, can I get you a coke … root beer, maybe?"

"Nah, I'm fine."

Grabbin' a bottle of water for himself, he sat back down, and took a sip.

"It's about Bella."

Charlie jerked upright, focused on me now. "What's that?"

"This might havta do with her disappearance."

The chief drew his chair in closer. "I'm listening; go on."

"Well, you remember tellin' me there was somethin' _reeeaaaally_ weird about Edward?"

"Yeah, so?"

"If I remember correctly, you said he never ate or drank anything whenever he was here."

"Yeah … Nobody eats like you, kid, but that boy _never_ ate."

"Don't I know it. You see, the thing is, he literally can't eat."

Charlie leaned forward. "Come again?"

I took a huge breath. "You heard right. Hold onta your hat, Charlie. Edward—in fact his whole family … are vampires."

With a shake of his head, Charlie scoffed, "Come off it, kid. You've been watching too many horror movies."

I pushed my chair back from the table, and got up. "I swear it's true. Laugh all you want, but if you don't believe me, let's step outside for a minute, and I'll prove it to you."

He squinted his bloodshot eyes at me, and finally rolled them like a couple of dice. "Does Billy know you finally went over the edge?"

"If you mean does he know about the _cold ones_ —yep!"

"You're both nuts, you know that?" Charlie rubbed one hand over his face. "Fine, I'll bite. Prove it to me."

* * *

We walked a little ways into the woods, at the rear of his house, where I quickly stripped and shifted. I thought Charlie would blow a gasket at the sight. He kept backin' up, scared outta his everluvin' mind, so I got down on my haunches, and whimpered like a lost puppy.

"I believe you, I believe you," he shouted, still at a safe distance from me. "Jake," he covered his eyes, "You can change back now. Please change back."

Vibratin' a mile a minute, I immediately phased, and pulled on my clothes. "There … satisfied?"

Charlie uncovered one eye, then nodded slowly. "So, the Cullens are vampires?"

"Yep, and your naïve offspring is in love with one of them. Creepy, huh?"

"Very. But what about you? Are you … um … a vampire too?"

"Pfft! Hell, no! Shape shifter. I like to eat too much to be a filthy tick. Ya see, the presence of the vampires tripped a gene in the young men of the tribe. We protect our own, and then some, from the _cold ones_."

"Um … can we go back to the house now?"

"Sure, sure."

* * *

Charlie plunked down onto the kitchen chair with a heavy sigh. "You're telling me that my daughter was kidnapped by a vampire … a nomad?"

"About that … he's not part of the Cullens' coven, if that's what you mean."

Charlie's eyes glistened with moisture, and he began to sob. I got up from my seat, and put an arm around him. He lifted his head to peer at me, and looked so pitiful, it started me cryin' too. There we were, the two of us, big bad guys, wailin' like a couple of overgrown babies.

He finally moved, taking a long gulp of air, and patting my arm, said, "I'm sorry, Jacob. I didn't mean to…"

I waved him away. "Hey, no problem. I was in the same boat with you, remember?"

With a sniffle, he began, "This nomad …"

"Right. Edward is out searching for him. When he finds him, he'll find her. I'd be beatin' the bushes too, if the freakin' bloodsucker had let me in on the big secret a lot sooner. I tried, Charlie, I really did, but the scent was gone; the trail, stone-cold. Anyway, that's why no one witnessed her bein' carried away. Those buggers are fast, and even if a person was right on top of one, he would notice only a slight breeze goin' by."

Charlie made a repeat trip to the fridge, and grabbed a can of Vitamin R, takin' a long pull from it. "You'll excuse me if I have to settle my nerves. You have to admit … I mean, really, it's such a tough one to swallow."

"I _knoooow_! You don't havta tell me that. I'm livin' this nightmare every day."

Sighin' deeply, Charlie stared at the can he was holdin', rubbin' his thumb up and down on the smooth surface. "Now that I'm in on the big secret, what are we going to do to bring my little girl home safely?"

"You're not gonna like this, Charlie, but we havta wait it out. The _fortune teller_ will no doubt find her."

" _Fortune teller_?"

"Yeah, you know, that little Cullen chick that looks like a pixie."

"Alice?"

"That's the one. I'm bad at names."

Charlie scratched his head. "I didn't realize she could tell fortunes."

I shrugged, "Well, maybe not fortunes. She has these visions I guess you might say …of the future. Now, Eddie boy can read your mind, and I'm tellin' you, it annoys me to no end. Nothin' like him answerin' you before you even ask the damn question. Apparently, he can't read Bella's mind tho', or yours either."

"Hmn …"

"Yeah, weird, huh?"

I decided it was time to head out. Lookin' around, my eyes landed on the filled sink. "Well, I better go, unless you want my help with the dishes."

"No, I'll get to them—eventually."

"Alright then, and don't worry, chief. We'll find her. I promise you."

"Thanks, Jake."

"Welcome."

I strode out the door and rode back to La Push.

* * *

Victoria came to a waterfall where she sat cross-legged behind the glittering cascade. She liked to come here to think. It was restful. The sound of the rushing water helped to soothe her, and clear her mind. Contrary to what James thought, she _did_ have a brain, and right now it was telling her that a straight-on attack was useless. It was time to change her tactics.

She had to get rid of that stupid little human who had her man wrapped around her pinky finger. It was totally ludicrous. What did James see in that ragdoll? A plan occurred to her. It was plain as day; she would act the penitent mate, and when he let down his guard, she would strike. He wouldn't even have time to see it coming. Ha!


	7. Chapter 7: I Loved You Once

Chapter 7: I Loved You Once

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

Victoria calmly sauntered into the cabin. James halted his amorous activity with Bella, leaning back against the couch cushion, and swung his head around. "What the hell do you want, Victoria? And this better be good."

Swallowing the gall that was rising in her throat, she answered sweetly, "I came to apologize. My outburst was unwarranted." _How was that was a big word?_ "Can't we hold a truce?"

James scoffed, "That all depends ..."

Oh, crap, he wasn't buying it. "On what?"

"On whether you're being sincere or not."

She extended her arms out, pleading with him. "How can you stand there and say that? You've got to believe me. I'm really sorry. I'll make it up to you somehow."

He narrowed his eyes. "You can imagine why I might be a little skeptical."

"Alright, I guess I deserved that, but I promise I'll be good from now on." She flew back out to the porch, and returned with a cardboard box, and a small beverage container. "Look, I've even brought a vegetarian pizza and a carton of milk for Bella."

Bella stood and took the peace offering from the vampire's hands. "Thank you, Victoria."

Victoria forced a smile at the girl, even though she'd rather rip her head off. "You're very welcome, Bella. And I'm so sorry for yelling at you like that. It won't ever happen again." _In fact you can bet your life on it._

She left the room, and went into the kitchen, returning with a plate and a napkin.

Still not convinced, and with his eyebrows raised a couple of inches, James asked, "What brought this on?"

"I was worried about losing you, and then I thought, I'd rather share you than be without you forever."

"Good plan, baby. I didn't realize you had it in ya."

A week passed, and Victoria was on her best behavior. In the meantime, James was getting ravenous. It'd been so long since he had a meal. Victoria urged him to go feed. "You should get out and hunt. Don't worry about Bella. I'll watch her."

James needed no further encouragement. He kissed both of his lady loves goodbye, and zipped out the door.

As soon as Victoria was certain that James was out of reach, she patted the sofa beside her and beckoned to Bella. "Come over here and sit by me, Bella. We need to talk."

The gullible miss gingerly sat next to Victoria. "Gosh, what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, you're aware that James and I go back a long ways—and I mean, a loooong ways—almost a couple centuries in fact. So you can understand why I was so jealous of you. I hated that you were such a home wrecker."

She could see the gears turning in Bella's head, as the girl replied, "And now …?"

"And now, I don't have to concern myself with it, because I'm allowing you to leave … free as a bird."

"Leave?"

"Yes. James belongs to me. You're just a temporary distraction; a shiny, new toy. He doesn't really love you like he loves me. He's playing with you. Look, you have a life outside these walls. I'm asking you nicely to leave James. It's only fair, given our history together."

"No, I won't do it. I love James, and I could never leave him."

Victoria fluttered her eyelashes. "Pretty please?"

With a scowl on her face, Bella fired back, "I said no. It's _not_ fair. I don't care how long you two were a couple. He's in love with me now."

Huffing loudly, Victoria laid out her cards. "You know, I could snap your scrawny little neck right now. It would be so easy. My problem would be solved in an instant."

Bella smiled, smugly. "But you won't, because James will know what you did, and he'll throw you out on your ear."

"That's what you think, idiot. He'll never find out, since you'll be six feet under." Victoria put on a falsetto voice and screeched, _Oh, James, I tried to stop her, but she was determined to go home."_

Bella redistributed her weight on the sofa, and folded her arms across her chest in a display of defiance. "Ha, James is a tracker. You better believe he'll know. Anyway, this conversation is over. I'm not going to budge a single centimeter."

"You leave me no choice then." She pounced on the helpless girl, her teeth mere inches from Bella's throat, but before she could break the skin, the door burst open, and James sailed through, ripping his mate away from her.

He spit out, "I knew it was too good to be true. A tiger can't change its stripes. You're still the green-eyed monster you always were. What did you think this would accomplish?"

Pointing an accusing finger at James, Victoria explained, "I was doing it for us. You're a blind, fool. She's turned you into a weakling, a lovesick weakling. You wouldn't get rid of her, so I had to take matters into my own hands."

James shoved her away from him. "I want you out of here."

"You don't mean that."

"Wanna bet?"

She hissed between clenched teeth, "Bella's a human, a little, mousy human, for god's sake. And you're going to chuck it all—for her? Two centuries, James; two centuries!"

His jaw was set. "Two centuries too long. I don't want to see your face ever again."

Victoria spun around in a flash, her eyes firing darts at his new love. "You did this, you stupid little bitch."

She lunged at Bella again, and James, anticipating her move, batted her out of the way. Victoria clawed at him, and a titanic struggle erupted. Bella watched in terror as the tempest raged. It was like a tornado in a teacup. They whirled in a dizzying dance of flailing arms and bared teeth. The sound alone was horrifying.

James had the upper hand, and finally slammed the red-haired vixen against the wall, pinning her there. "It's over between us, Vicki, and I mean _over._ It's been a long time coming. Now, either go quietly, or I'll end you … permanently."

"James," she whined.

"I mean it—get out _now_!"

The defeated vampire licked her bottom lip, and tossing her curls, brayed, "Sorry you feel that way. But I hope you know Cole will more than welcome me."

"More power to him. So long, Vicki. See yourself out."

She gave Bella a death glare, and then with head held high, waltzed through the door.

* * *

Bella looked at James, as he sidled up to her once more. "Sorry you had to witness that, babydoll." His arms about her shoulders, he whispered comforting words in her ear. "She'll never hurt you again. I promise you."

She was just so numb, still in shock over her near demise at Victoria's hand. She breathed deeply, and snuggled into his strong embrace, her eyes closed tightly. Her heart rate slowly returned to normal, and she finally spoke. "I feel sorry for her."

"Sorry for Victoria? Why?"

"I can see why she's so in love with you, because I can't imagine my life without you either."

"You won't ever be without me, baby."

Bella sat upright. "But I'll grow old, and you won't want me anymore."

"That will _not_ happen on my watch. I'll change you as soon as you turn twenty. How's that sound?"

Her eyes brightened. "Would you?"

"You betcha."

She nestled back into his chest. "Thank you. I can't believe I was afraid of you at first. You're not bad after all. Good looking too. I sometimes wonder what you see in me, though."

"I guess it's that little girl quality. Your innocence intrigues me."

With a shrug, Bella replied, "Oh, I'm not _that_ innocent."

"Have you murdered anybody?"

"Well, no …"

"Stolen anything?"

"No."

"Lied?"

"All the time. See, I told you. I had to hide the fact that I ran with vampires, and the Quileute—"

James stopped her in mid-sentence, covering her mouth with his. She pushed at him, playfully.

Smiling, James offered, "Like I said, innocence. I rest my case."

Bella returned the smile. _Not so innocent in what I'm thinking now, Mister._

* * *

"Wait, Edward, wait!" Alice suddenly stood, stock-still, her eyes with that familiar far-away appearance. Then, after a moment, her head tipped up, her eyes now zeroed in on Edward's face. "I saw her. I saw Bella." The tiny pixie pointed off into the distance. "She's nearby in a house just over that hill, by the old granite quarry. We must've missed it last week when we were in the area, because of the thick fog surrounding it that day."

Edward yelled, "Let's go!"

They raced toward the cabin, and when it loomed into view, Jasper and Alice let Edward go the rest of the way by himself.

"I reckon it best if you go it alone, Edward. We'll wait here. If you need us, just give a holler."

Alice nodded. "I agree."

* * *

Edward was about to knock on the door, when it suddenly swung open. "Ah … the vegetarian. Cullen, is it? Come on in. I wondered how long it would take you to find us. Granted, I obliterated the trail pretty well if I do say so myself—and I do." He chuckled.

As he stepped inside, his face became a mask of stone. Edward blurted, "Where is she?"

James canted his head, nonchalantly. "Oh, you must mean, Bella?"

"Don't play games with me, James. I want to see her."

"Now, now, is that any way to address an acquaintance?"

"Perhaps you didn't hear me the first time … I said, where is she?"

James gestured, jerking his thumb over his shoulder. "She's in the kitchen, washing up the breakfast dishes. I told her I'd do them, but you know how stubborn she can be."

The sound of Bella's voice wafted into the room. "Who is that at the door, James?"

"An old friend … a very _old_ friend."

When she walked into the living room, her mouth gaped at the sight. "Edward, what are you doing here?"

Edward's eyes lit up in her presence. "I've come to take you home."

"I _am_ home. I'm comfortable here. Just go on back to Forks; I don't need any rescuing."

"Not without you, Love."

"Don't call me that."

He couldn't believe the irritation he noted in her tone of voice.

"You don't know what you're saying.

He took a few steps toward her. "I love you, Bella, now and forever. Have you forgotten that? We were meant to be together for eternity."

Bella's face softened somewhat, and she remarked, "I appreciate the effort you made to find me."

She wrapped one arm around James' waist. "But as you can see. I'm happier than I've ever been before, and James is the cause of it."

His forehead wrinkled in unbelief. "Are you saying you don't love me?"

"I loved you once, but not anymore."

"Hear that, Cullen," he said with a smirk, "She's in love with me now. So beat it back to Forks." He kissed the top of her head, and Edward nearly plummeted to the floor.

This was incredible. Edward listened intently to the thoughts in James' head. God's teeth, the nomad was actually enamored of his Bella. How could this have happened?

Interrupting Edward's eavesdropping, she added, "I never mean to hurt you, Edward, but the truth is, you were my past, and James is my future. I no longer belong to you. You need to understand that."

Edward felt emptiness filling his soul. "Bella … Love …"

"Don't make this any more difficult for me. I have nothing more to say to you. Please leave."

"Bella …"

"Don't—please don't. Just save your breath." She looked up at her new love. "See him to the door, James."

"My pleasure."

James gestured at the exit to the broken-hearted vampire. "Well, Cullen, I guess you'll not be darkening our door anytime soon, eh?"

Bewildered, Edward walked out of the cabin, and out of her life.


	8. Chapter 8: Saved by the Wolf

Chapter 8: Saved by the Wolf

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

Alice's mouth gaped in surprise. "She asked you to leave?"

Edward appeared to be empty, emotionless. "Yes, apparently so."

"And you left …just like that, without putting up a fight."

"She says she's happy. That's all I ever wanted for her."

Jasper piped up, "I don't git it. Tarnation, Edward, you're gonna walk away from the love of your life?"

"Bella doesn't have feelings for me anymore. And that's the end of it. I always knew this relationship wouldn't end well. It's actually a relief. Let's go home."

"You're such a liar," Alice blared.

She turned to Jasper. "Come on, Jas, we're done here."

Mumbling under her breath, she tramped forward, saying, "Golly, I never took you for a pathetic coward." She and Jasper followed their vanquished sibling to Forks.

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me!" Rosalie fumed. She sat on the bed, immovable, her legs curled beneath her. "We're moving again? I happen to like it here. Why is it we all have to move just because you lost the love of that puny, little human?"

Glaring at her brother, she added, "The world doesn't revolve around you, Edward."

Alice skipped into the room. "What's going on? And why haven't you packed yet, Rosalie?"

"I'm not going, and that's that."

Her brawny mate entered to add in his ten cents. "You've got to, babe. The town will get suspicious if you're the only one in this big house."

Rosalie, in shock, reared up off the bed. "Emmett … I can't believe it. You mean you'd leave me here? You'd actually go without me?"

"C'mon, you know wherever Carlisle goes, we follow. Where would we be without him?"

"Oh, for crying out loud. I hate you—all of you."

Grabbing her arm, he whined, "Ah, don't be like that, Rosie girl."

She broke away from him, and sailed around the room, her clothes flying through the air and landing in her suitcases. Emmett looked at Jasper. "Dude, didya see that? Slam—dunk!"

Jasper, grinning, gifted him with a high-five.

As they followed the moving van down the driveway, Alice patted Rosalie's hand. "It'll be all right, hun. I've seen it. We'll never even miss this place."

"That remains to be seen," Rosalie sighed.

* * *

Bang, bang, bang! The rappin' at the door was enough to wake the dead. Who'd be callin' this time of night anyway? One guess. The dynamic duo, that's who. Geez, I thought the whole house was gonna cave in.

Quil and Embry stood there, breathless as I opened the door.

Embry was wavin' his arms around like a loonie. "Jake—have you heard the news?"

"No, but I have a feelin' you're gonna enlighten me."

They looked one to the other.

I was not in the mood for this. Glaring at the dumbbells, I said, "Well … spit it out guys, I got things to do."

"Like what?" Quil asked.

Embry frowned and poked Quil in the ribs. "Not now, Quil. Go ahead and tell him."

Our idiot friend, replied, "I'll let you do the honors."

My irritation was increasin' by the minute. "Will one of you two morons please spill?"

Embry quickly pushed Quil aside, "They're gone."

"Who's gone?"

"The Cullens, stupid. Who else?"

That was a shocker. "Whaaaat? Are you positive?"

"Positively! What—do I look stupid? Don't answer that. Of course we're sure. We went by their place on rounds, and the house was totally empty." He nudged Embry's shoulder. "Didn't we, Em? There was even a for sale sign on the front lawn."

I leaned against the door jamb, feelin' like I'd been torpedoed in the gut. "That can't be." Now _, I_ was outta breath.

"It's the truth, Jake. I'd swear on my father's grave if I knew who he was—or if he's dead or not."

Quil shook his head, rollin' his eyes, then looked back at me. "Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Aren't you gonna say anything?"

"I don't know what to say."

"I know … maybe they found her, or … or the alternative."

Embry gave Quil the eye.

He was insulted. "Hey, somebody's gotta say it."

"Thanks, guys." The words slipped out as a sigh.

* * *

I trudged back into the house and collapsed on the couch. Could it be? _Please don't let Bella truly be gone._ Or did she go with Cullen? But then why would the leeches leave Forks? They'd have no reason to. I didn't like where this train of thought was goin', so I went to my bedroom and lay on the mattress. I cried myself to sleep.

That night, I went thru the motions like a damn robot, makin' supper, helpin' Dad to bed, and washin' up the dishes. Then I heard it—the drums beatin'. There was a big celebration. The Cullens were gone. Lookin' out the front window, I saw the bonfires dotting the shores of First Beach, the flames lightin' up the sky. Everyone in the tribe was happy except for me and my dad.

* * *

I woke up with a start. The phone was ringin' off the hook. Rubbn' the sleep from my eyes, I stumbled into the kitchen and picked up the receiver. Huh … it was that nasty blonde Amazon.

"I'll make this quick, Jacob. Bella is alive, but she gave Edward the boot. She claims she's in love with that nomad, James."

"Nah, that's impossible."

"Impossible, but true nonetheless. She's being held in a cabin near the old granite quarry. Are you familiar with that area?"

"Yeah, I know the place."

"Anyway, here's your shot. We've moved on, and settled in Maine. Edward's given up, so now's your chance. If I were you, I'd take it with both hands."

"Hey, thanks, Rosalie."

"You're welcome. Goodbye, Jacob."

"Same to you, Blondie."

I hung the phone back on its cradle, my mood lifted. Now I just had to get Bella away from this James creep.

* * *

Quil was in his back yard, choppin' fire wood and Embry was stackin' the pieces near the far wall when I came upon them. Quil was dumbstruck. He put the axe down, sayin', "You mean you actually found her? How did that happen?"

"The blonde bombshell—you know, Cullen's so-called sister—gave me a heads up. She told me the whole story, well … the short version anyway. It seems Bella has fallen for the charms of her vampire captor."

"Whaaaat? That's a load of sh**."

"Don't you think I know that? She's under his thrall. No doubt about it. And get this, guys: she told Eddie-boy, adios, and he was too stupid to figure out that the nomad had compelled her."

"No way!" Embry dropped the wood he was carryin' onto the pile and blared. "I thought the mind reader was such a freakin' genius."

I shrugged. "Apparently not … probably a vitamin deficiency. Anyhow, I'm not gonna walk away like the bloodsucker did. Blondie pointed me in the right direction, and I'm goin' after her."

Brushin' the dirt off his hands, Embry said, "Okay, we get it, but why are you tellin' all this to us?"

Poking a finger at each of them, I said, "'Cuz, you two are goin' with me."

"We are?"

"Yeah, you are."

I grabbed Embry by the neck of his t-shirt, draggin' him toward me.

* * *

We walked out to the tree line, stripped and phased, takin' off like three turbo jets. Locating the house posed no problem. We just followed our noses. The vamp's scent got stronger and stronger as the cabin came into view.

 _You two, stay out here, phased, and wait for my signal._

They asked in unison, _Which is?_

 _Go get him, boys. I'll send him out and you do the rest._

* * *

The nomad sniffed the air when he opened the door. Geez, I guess he'd never run into any shape- shifters before.

The vamp deadpanned, "You lost?"

"Hell, no. I'm here to see Bella."

She came racin' to the door. "Holy cow—Jake," she cried.

The vamp turned to her. "You know this guy?"

Pullin' on my arm, she led me a few steps into the house. "Of course. He's my best friend."

Bella gestured to me. "Jake, this is James, James, Jacob Black. There, now why don't you come in and sit down?"

Shakin' my head, I replied, "I don't have time for that. I'm here to take you home."

James rolled his weird red eyes. "Where have I heard that one before?"

I ignored the jerk, focusing on Bella. "Look, Bells …. Blondie told me all about your predicament."

"What predicament is that?"

I huffed in unbelief at what she was sayin'… "That you're in love with …" I pointed at the nomad "… this leech."

"Don't call him that, and yes, it's true. I am in love with him."

"No, you're not. Dontcha see what's goin' on here? He's got you under his freakin' spell. You're his little human puppet, and when he gets tired of you, or thirsty enough, it'll be bye, bye, Bella."

With fire in her eyes, Bella shouted, "That's enough. I can't listen to any more of this. I want you to leave."

"Ha, not on your life. Maybe Eddie was a pushover, but don't try your luck with me, 'cuz, I'm not leavin' here without you."

"Please, Jake."

James started to get a little hostile. "Didn't you hear the lady?"

A growl escaped my throat. "I heard it. I don't actually believe it tho'."

I was not one to back down, even tho' he leaned forward, tryin' with all his might to intimidate me, "Let me make myself plainer then. Get-Out!"

"Nah, I don't think I will."

With clenched teeth, he hissed, "You want to make something of it?"

"Sure, sure, but let's take this outside." Indicatin' the doorway, I said, "After you, bloodsucker."

"Your funeral."

"Don't be too quick to judge, tick."

* * *

As soon as he poked his head out the door, I shoved him, yelling, "Go get him, boys."

Startled, he streaked ahead, Quil and Embry nippin' at his heels. I guess he didn't recognize the scent since he'd swaggered toward that door, confident of his own abilities.

Bella tapped her foot. "Well, what are you waiting for? I thought you two were going to go at it."

"Nah, not me. Quil and Em will take care of him without my help."

"No, Jacob, no—they'll tear James apart."

"No duh, that's the plan. Now sit down, Bells, I wanna talk to you."

"You come here like some thief in the night, and expect me to talk to you? Call them back, then we'll talk."

"I'm not gonna do that." I gently put my hands on her shoulders and settled her in a chair. Kneeling before her, I began, "Think about it, Bells, he's a vampire; he kills innocent people. He sucks the life straight outta them. If you were in your right mind, you'd see that. You're not in love with him. You're under his thrall."

"I don't believe a word you're saying."

"It makes no difference to me whether you believe it or not. It's the damn truth."

Bella began wringing her hands. "Please, Jake, call them off. I'm begging you."

"I'm sorry, honey, I can't do that."

The cry of wolves reached my ears. They were howls of victory. I stood, and quickly moved to the window, witnessin' smoke billowin' to the sky. The nomad was history, a wisp of purple, leavin' this earth.

Bella's eyes suddenly snapped wide open. She looked at me, fearful. "You've got to get me out of here before James comes back. Hurry!"

I laughed. "He's not comin' back."

Bella rose from the chair. "This is no laughing matter, Jacob. We've got to go. You don't understand. James is a tracker … he'll find us. Come on, we have to move quickly, and even with your strong scent masking mine, he'll hunt us down."

"Uh … Bells, there's something I need to tell you. I brought Quil and Embry with me. They creamed the sucker."

"Oh my gosh. Are you sure?"

"Yep." I popped the P for emphasis.

I led her to the window. See the smoke? That's all that's left of him."

She flung her arms around my neck and began to cry.

Wipin' the tears from her eyes, she whimpered, "It's like a dream. I thought I'd be trapped here for years, waiting for him to kill me. It's such a relief to be able to sleep without this cloud of fear hanging over my head. Oh, Jake, take me away from here, PLEASE!"

Huggin' her tight, I whispered, "Hey, it's okay, honey. Let's go home."


	9. Chapter 9: Telling It All

Chapter 9: Telling It All

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

"Didn't you bring any transportation?"

"You're lookin' at it, honey. I'll phase and you just hop onto my back, set your sassy little self down, and off we'll go."

"Um … no, we won't."

"Oh, c'mon, Bells, where's your sense of adventure?"

"It fled when you suggested I ride bareback on—of all things—a wolf!"

I made a point of sniffing the air.

"What is it?"

"A gang of nomads headin' our way."

"Oh my gosh, you've got to phase right now."

I laughed at the look of panic on her face. "Nah, just kiddin'."

Now that we were outta danger, I couldn't help focusing on the non-Bella-like outfit she had on. She was decked out in jeans that were ripped at the knees and other places, with heavy chains hangin' from her belt, and a furry vest coverin' a black t-shirt with a neon-green skull plastered across it.

"Hey, before we book on outta here, I gotta ask … What the hell are you wearin'?"

"Oh, this." She pulled at her shirt and pants. "These belonged to Victoria."

I tipped my head down so we'd be eye to eye. "And she is …?"

"James' mate, or ex-mate I guess."

"Well, it's just not you at all. I mean, you're not gonna sing a duet with Sid Vicious anytime soon, huh?"

She slapped at my shoulder. "I'll change when I get home."

"Good, 'cuz you smell bad too. Full of stinky, vamp stench"

"Gee, thanks, Jake. I wonder though, if I do make it home. I'll probably fall off your back and end up on my butt, in a river somewhere."

I clicked my tongue. Tut, tut, oh ye of little faith. Ah, well, time to saddle up."

Bella groaned.

* * *

After she cautiously mounted my back, and flanked by my two packmates, we zipped on back toward Forks, Quil and Embry branching off to La Push. When we reached her house, she climbed down while I went around the back to phase and pull on my cutoffs.

Charlie heard us on the doorstep and rushed out, arms outstretched to hug his daughter. He pulled back a second, wiped tears from his eyes, and clasped her to his chest a second time. After exhalin'—reeeeaaaally loudly—he stared at me. "Thanks, kid. You kept your word."

"Sure, sure. You can always depend on me, Chief."

While Bella showered and changed out of that freaky outfit, Charlie and I talked.

"So, do you wanna tell her, or should I?"

Charlie shifted his weight in the Lazyboy, and with a grimace, said, "I'm not the greatest with words, but you, kiddo, are a regular motor mouth. You tell her, but not just yet. After all she's been through, I don't want anything more upsetting her."

Shrugging, I told him, "That's understandable. I won't spill unless she actually asks."

Damn—Murphy's law. Those words no sooner left my mouth, than Bella walked right into the room. "Asks about what?"

I shot her my best Jacob Black grin, and replied, "Hmn, you smell better."

Lookin' back and forth between us, she demanded, "Don't change the subject. I want to know what you two were discussing."

I wiped the grin off my face, and looked up at her sheepishly. "Uh … I was hopin' to avoid this conversation 'til a later time—a _much_ later time."

"Okay, now I've _got t_ o know what you're hiding from me."

Charlie butt in. "Not so much hiding, as protecting you."

Her eyes rolled around like a pair of dice. "I just survived being kidnapped, Dad."

"By a vampire. Yes, I know."

She swung her head around, glarin' at me with accusin' eyes. "You told him?"

"I made the decision. He had to be in on the big secret."

"We're getting off the subject here, guys. Now, what aren't you telling me, and where is Edward? Did he send you? Why wasn't he the one to rescue me?"

Lollin' my head back against the chair I was seated in, I deadpanned, "Bingo!"

"What?"

"Geez, you better sit down again, Bells, 'cuz it's comin' atcha. And here it is: Cullen and his whole family moved away."

She gasped, and plopped down on an ottoman. "Moved away? Why? I don't understand."

With a quick peep at Charlie, I started in on the tale. He leaned forward, takin' in each word, sippin' at a can of Pepsi every now and then.

"Look … he found you at the cabin, and you sent him packin'; broke it off clean as a whistle. You told him you were in love with that James, creep, and he believed every freakin' word."

Her eyes narrowed, trying to understand. "You're absolutely sure. He was there—at the cabin?"

"Yep."

That cute little line popped up between her eyebrows. "I don't remember any of that. But, wait, did I say the same thing to you too?"

"Sure, sure, only, I wasn't buyin' it."

Tears began fillin' her eyes. "I can't believe this. They just left?"

"Yep."

"Where did they go?"

"The tall blonde said they moved to Maine. She didn't say what part exactly."

Bella's voice began to rise. "Rosalie called you?"

Man, she had a boatload of questions.

"Yeah, she's the one who let me know where the nomad had you stashed."

She nodded, hope in her eyes. "They're coming back though."

"Didn't sound like it. Their house is up for sale."

"Oh … I see." She nearly choked on the words.

Bella stood, and excused herself. "I'm really tired. I think I'll go up to my room.

Turning to me, she said, "Thanks, Jake." She then glanced at Charlie. "Goodnight, Dad."

I reached for her elbow, "Bells …"

Charlie placed his hand on my wrist to stop me, whisperin', "Let her go, kid. I'll talk to her."

When I left the house, I could hear her cryin' over that filthy leech. Damn … couldn't I ever catch a break?"

* * *

Charlie softly rapped on her bedroom door. "Bells, is it alright if I come in?"

"If you want."

Bella sat cross-legged on the bed, and looked up as he walked inside the room. He sat on the edge of her mattress, and nervously cleared his throat before uttering a single syllable. "I'm sorry if we got you upset. We didn't mean to throw this at you so soon after your ordeal."

"S'okay."

"The fact of the matter is, Edward is gone, he and his whole family, and there is nothing you can do to change that."

"I know." She looked down at her hands, avoiding his eyes.

"Maybe you don't want to hear this, but Jacob was my link to sanity while you were gone. Your disappearance made a maniac out of me. I wasn't eating or sleeping. I'm ashamed to admit that I even turned to the bottle. Then, when Jacob finally told me what the score was, I at least had a glimpse of hope.

"Now, this is the second time Edward has left you, but Jacob is here; he never gave up and you know he'll never leave you either. What I'm saying is, he warrants a little bit of your appreciation."

"I guess."

He took her hand, and said, "Alright then, come with me to the lodge, and we'll have some lunch."

* * *

I lay on my midget-sized bed, and stared up at the ceiling. Fat chance that Mr. Sandman would come to me tonight. What a glutton for punishment I was. But, what did I expect, really …? I was back to good ol' dumb Jake, in love with Miss Clueless. Geez, there were too many thoughts crammed into my brain.

I began to wonder if she'd been under Eddie-boy's thrall. Hmn … What would've stopped him from doin' the same as the nomad. After all, they both shared the same species. My only hope was that Charlie could pound some sense into that stubborn head of hers. Oh, hell, no use thinkin' about it. I needed to get some shut-eye. I had dawn patrol with my pack. I was actually lookin' forward to it this time, anxious to rip the head off one of those stinkin' bloodsuckers. I'd pretend it was Cullen. Yeah—that would give me some satisfaction, alright.

* * *

After a sleepless night, Bella was still feeling tired, and a smite guilty. Jacob had risked his life to free her, and how did she repay him—by asking about the Cullens. She didn't for a second think about his feelings. Intentional or not, she'd been cruel. To make up for her lack of consideration, she determined to visit him today. She'd bring along a plate of his favorite cookies: chocolate macaroons. She was sure there was a bag or two of chocolate chips and coconut flakes in the cupboard. No way would Charlie be using them for anything, he could barely boil water.

While she puttered around the kitchen, making up the dough, she thought about how much she enjoyed cooking and baking. Jacob especially appreciated it. Here skills in the culinary department were wasted on Edward. Speaking of Edward, her temper started to heat up. Why wasn't he the one to rush to her aid? And why hadn't he been the one to phone Jacob? Was he just going to sit back and let her pass her days, living with that bloodthirsty nomad? The more she thought about it, the madder she got.

Now that the _Cowardly Lion_ had left Forks, she had to wonder if he had her under his thrall just like James had. Jacob had explained it all to her on the ride back home. She felt like such an idiot falling for him like that. Maybe it was a good thing that they all moved away. So what if he was good-looking, and had money to burn. He and that stupid, shiny, silver Volvo. She'd bet her bottom dollar that he couldn't even change a sparkplug if it needed one. Jacob, on the other hand, could tear the whole engine apart, and reassemble it … blindfolded.

* * *

What the hell …? The rumble of her ol' beat-up truck sounded in our driveway. Bella was actually here. What brought that on? Did Charlie get thru to her? Nah—it was probably guilt. That's it. This was literally a _guilt trip_. Oh well, whatever it was, I'd take it.

Droppin' the wrench I was holdin', I trotted on out to the rust bucket. As she got down, I scooped her into my arms, swingin' her in a circle. "Hey, Bells, what's up?"

"Cookies. I baked your favorites. They're on the front seat. If you'll just put me down, and allow me to breathe again, I'll get them for you."

"Oh, sorry." I put her down on terra firma, gently.

Hot-damn. Bella's macaroons were da bomb. I took another bite, then said, "You sure are one good cook, Bells. My taste buds are applauding."

She smiled at the compliment. "Thanks."

I grabbed a couple more. No sense lettin' them get all stale, right? "So … what made you decide to come all the way out here to see poor ol' Jacob Black?"

"Do I have to have a reason? Gosh, Jake, you make it sound like it's a chore. Can't I visit my best friend if I want to?"

"Sure, sure, it's just that … well, I hate to say this, but, you know I heard you cryin' over that lousy tick, don'tcha?"

Uh-oh. I must've hit a nerve, 'cuz she didn't answer. I waited, swallowin' what I had in my mouth.

Finally, she huffed, and spit out, "If it's any of your business, I was in love with that _tick_ as you refer to him."

"Were you? Or were you under his thrall?"

"What are you talking about? I wasn't under any kind of _spell_. I loved Edward of my own free will."

"But you can't really be sure of that, can you?"

Bella looked away from me for an instant, and blurted, "You're such a know-it-all, Jake."

"Aha—so the thought has crossed your mind too. Admit it."

Her face turned fire-engine red. "No, I'm not going to admit that."

"Your words say no, but those rosy cheeks say otherwise. Sorry, but all that blushin' is tellin' a tale on you."

She burst out with, "Why do you always do this to me?"

"Do what?" I bit into another cookie.

"Put me on the defensive."

"Well, what are you gettin' so defensive for?"

"Because … oh, gosh, I don't know."

"Don't gimme that, 'cuz yes you do. Deep down, you know the truth, and you don't like feelin' stupid."

She shook a finger at me. "Okay, so maybe I do feel a little stupid. That doesn't give you the right to be so mean about it."

"Just bein' honest here. Cullen left you, Bells. If both of you were really in love, he would have fought for you, but he didn't. He turned tail and ran."

"And you didn't. Why is that?"

"Do I need to say it? It's obvious. I'm in love with you, Bells. I've been in love with you since forever, and if you think hard enough, you'll come to the conclusion that you're in love with me too. You just need to find a place in your heart for me."

Her face fell. "What am I supposed to say to that, Jake?"

"You don't havta say anythin' right now. I'll wait for the day when you do."

Bella rushed outta the Taj, sobbin', and I rushed after her.

* * *

A/N: I realize that Edward hadn't actually left her by this time in the original, but it worked for me, so I changed the timeline. Hey, it's fanfiction, so anything goes.


	10. Chapter 10: For Keeps

Chapter 10: For Keeps

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

I reached her in record time, putting my arm around her. "Hey, hey, hey, I didn't mean to make you cry, just to think a little."

Snifflin', she choked out, "Everything you said in there is true. I just don't feel like I'm ready to change our relationship—not yet."

"It's okay, take it slow. I'm a patient kinda guy." Oh, crap, she started cryin' again, so I scooped her up and took her back inside the Taj. I placed her on the lumpy couch that stood against the far wall, and held her while she cried her eyes out. Geez, I swear her tears coulda filled up about a couple of buckets full.

After a few minutes, she finally shut off the waterworks, and hangin' her head, whimpered, "I don't deserve you, Jake. You're so forgiving—an absolute saint. And I'm an absolute fool."

I tipped her chin up so she could meet my eyes. "You're not a fool, Bells. You were just dazzled. I mean, let's face it, he's rich, good-lookin' in a pasty sorta way, and can live forever. I'll bet he could spout poetry too, huh?"

Bella nodded, and she looked so damn cute, I couldn't resist. I leaned in, wetting my lips, only this time, _her_ lips met mine. Holey ... I was in heaven.

Holdin' on tighter, the first kiss became two, then three. I think my heart exploded to twice its size. I didn't want this moment to stop. I wished that time would freeze over while we were locked together like this.

Gently pushin' me away, she whispered, " _You_ won't ever leave me, will you?"

"Not on your life."

She snuggled into me once more, and I let her. I wasn't that dumb. Why would I let her go?

You coulda heard a pin drop in the Taj. Actually, I _could_ hear a pin drop—wolf hearin', remember?"

Just the glorious sound of her breathin' and the beatin' of her heart filled the silence. How I loved hearin' those sounds.

My girl fell asleep in my arms, clingin' to me like my own personal strip of Velcro, and that was alright with me.

An hour passed, and Bella was still sleepin' like a curled-up kitten. She probably woulda slept longer if my two best buds hadn't happened along.

Quil grinned at the sight, and brayed, "Hey—what's goin' on here, Jake?"

"Yeah, are you that boring?" Embry added.

Bella's head reared up at their voices. "Oh, gosh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"No problem."

Embry snickered. "We can see that."

She shifted her weight, separating her sweet self from me. "I better go. I still have to do laundry today."

"You don't havta leave on our account," Quil chimed.

Sitting up straight, she said, "No, really. I promised Charlie I'd get all the clothes washed."

Damn those two. I glared at them as I helped her up from the couch. "Alright, c'mon, Bells, I'll walk you to the truck."

I suddenly felt awkward standing there beside the metal monstrosity. "You're not gonna—you know—go back to the way things were, are you? 'Cuz I'll die if you do."

I held my breath, waitin' for her answer.

"I don't plan on it. My mind is functioning clearly for the first time in months."

The air whooshed outta my chest in relief. "Great. See you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah." She stepped forward shyly and kissed me goodbye.

She climbed into the ol' clunker, and backed up onto the road. Once there, she beeped three times and waved.

Sighin' again, I thought, _What a long haul that was. Finally, she was mine_.

If anyone had told her she would end up with Jacob, she would've said they were crazy. But there it was. It was so easy, as easy as breathing. He was, and forever would be, her best friend. They knew each other inside and out. She felt like this was always meant to be, the natural path her heart should follow.

Now that her mind had cleared, she was sure she had made the right choice, the sensible choice, the only choice.

* * *

She was a vision in her white sundress and bare feet. There was a feather ornament in her hair, and it billowed in the breeze as Charlie walked her toward me. He released his hold on her, placing her hand in mine. My heart overflowed with love and contentment.

It'd been three years since I rescued her from that filthy bloodsucker—well, two of them if I wanted to be honest about it. And here we were, committin' ourselves to each other in front of our friends, family and Old Quil.

She gazed at me with those chocolate eyes while the vows were being spoken. I wasn't a mind-reader like Eddie boy, but my heart told me all I needed to know. Bella loved me, and I would cherish every minute I had with her.

At one time, I had nothin' but contempt for the fate I'd been gifted with. If that hadn't happened tho', Bella might've been killed at the hands of that nomad, or undead as the case may be. I guess what I was tryin' to say was, thanks, Eddie, for trippin' that gene, and double thanks for leavin' my sweetheart behind. I made a promise to myself then and there, to love, honor, and protect my Bella 'til my last dyin' breath. _And I swear on my mother's grave, I will make good on that promise._

 _The End_


End file.
